


Together Forever

by phanburnhamizzard



Series: Alanna Harlow's 30 Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Dan and Phil Wedding, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Night Before Wedding, Phan!Wedding, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: It's the night before Dan and Phil's wedding, and they are spending it apart with their families.  Thank goodness for electronic communications.





	Together Forever

9:58pm   
Dear Dan,

Tomorrow is the day. I can’t believe it. It seems like we were commenting on each other’s posts on Skype just a year ago, but it’s been nearly ten years since we met. We’ve done so much together, yet I feel like we have so much more to explore. I feel so much braver with you by my side. 

For once in my life, I’ve run out of words. I wish I could hold you tonight, but I know we agreed to be apart and that’s probably for the best. Your family will take good care of you just as mine is taking care of me. 

I miss you, Dan.

Love,

Phil

 

10:06pm  
Dear Phil,

I can’t believe we have known each other this long and yet I feel like we’ve only just begun our journey together. Or will tomorrow. I am just finishing up editing my vows and it’s so tempting to run them by you. I need you so much, in every part of my life. I hope you know that. I hope you know that you are a part of me now. 

I will hold you soon,  
Dan

 

10:08pm  
Dear Dan,

You’re not finished with your vows?! OMG! 

Phil

10:10pm  
Phil,

Calm down! I’m finished with them, I’m just “editing” them! It will be fine! 

Dan

 

10:13pm  
Dan,

Sorry. Just freaking out a bit. Are you mad now? 

Phil

 

10:15pm  
Call me on Skype—D

Skype call 10:15pm:

“Hi”

“I’m not mad,” Dan said, gently.

“Oh good,” Phil sighed.

“You’re so stressed, aren’t you?”

“I can’t do anything right today!”

“Just breathe, Phily. It’s just me here.”

Phil took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. 

“That’s better! You look handsome tonight, sweetie”

“Thanks, Dan. So do you.”

“How are your vows coming?” Dan asked.

“They’re ready. I have them memorized, but I’m bringing the paper just in case.”

“That’s a good idea,” Dan said, softly. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” Phil said. 

“Me neither,” Dan said. “but we should try.”

“I’m taking my phone to bed. Maybe we can fall asleep talking, like we used to.”

“That’s a good plan,” Dan said, moving to turn out the lamp by his bed and get settled under the covers. 

“There,” Phil said in the darkness of his room, “that’s better.”

“Yes it is,” Dan grinned.

“I like your face in that light!”

“The glow is flattering,” Dan agreed. “You look nice.”

“I’ve got all the tickets ready for afterwards,” Phil said.

“Of course, you do,” Dan smiled. “You’re always so organized.”

Phil grinned. 

“Hey Dan, guess what happened right after you left?”

“What?”

“The biggest pigeon landed in our bird feeder. It must have been a female about to lay eggs. She was huge!”

“Really?!”

“Yeah!” Said Phil, getting excited. “Patty was just sitting there and I thought maybe I should get her some grass so she could make a nest for her eggs, but she flew off before I could gather much.”

“Aww,” Dan said, “Hey wait, why were you home?”

“Oh, I forgot my shoes!”

“Of course you did!” Dan teased. 

“So I got a Lyft back and grabbed the shoes, then saw the pigeon so I sent the Lyft driver way and worked on that for a while before she flew off! Then I looked around bit and felt lonely, so I got another Lyft and came back here to the hotel.”

“You’ve had a busy day!” Dan said, “No wonder you were wound up at the rehearsal dinner!”

“Yeah.”

“What?” Dan asked.

“I miss you.”

“Aww, baby, I miss you too.” 

“I’m not getting sleepy yet,” Phil said.

“Me either,” Dan said. 

“Maybe we should lie on our sides and put the phone on the pillow like we’re at home!”

“Okay,” Dan said, rolling to his left side as Phil rolled to his right.

“Aaahhh, that’s better already!” Phil said. 

“Yeah it is,” Dan grinned.

“What time are you getting up in the morning?” Phil asked.

“Eight,” Dan replied, “having breakfast with the fam, then everyone is coming over to help me get ready.”

“Yeah, that’s about what we’re doing as well. I don’t think I’ll be able to eat, though.”

“At least stay hydrated,” Dan said.

“I’ll try,” Phil promised. 

Dan let out a big yawn.

“Ohh, that’s a good sign,” Phil said. 

“I’m so exhausted, but I’m not sleepy,” Dan said. 

“I don’t want to fall asleep tomorrow.”

“I seriously doubt that will happen.”

They stared at each other for a few moments. 

“What are you thinking about?” Phil asked.

“How crazy this all is,” Dan replied.

“Yeah.”

“I mean, this all could never have happened if I hadn’t left a comment on your video.”

“It would have happened, Bear. It was meant to be.” 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right,” Dan agreed.

“Hey, maybe if we close our eyes while we’re talking, that will help,” Phil suggested.

“Okay,” Dan said, closing his eyes.

Phil closed his eyes and said, “I thought the rehearsal went really smoothly.” 

“Mmhmm,” Dan said. 

“I thought your mum and dad looked great walking you in.”

“So did your parents. They looked sharp. I think that was the best idea. Having them both walk us in from the sides.”

A few moments passed, and Phil peaked out of one eye to find Dan peaking back at him.

“Hey! You’re supposed to have your eyes closed!”

“Well, so are you! I just didn’t want to talk if you had fallen asleep!” Dan said.

“Oh, yeah. That’s fair,” Phil said. 

They both closed their eyes again and this time, they kept them closed. Minutes later, Phil began to lightly snore, worn out from his busy day.

Dan slowly opened his eyes and grinned. “Good night, Phily,” he whispered. “I love you.”

 

Six hours later, Phil awoke to the sound of Dan’s whimpers. “Dan?” He said groggily.

Dan continued to make the saddest sounds, “Danny? Wake up, you’re dreaming,” Phil said a bit louder.

Dan opened his eyes and after a few moments, focused on Phil. “What? What is it? Am I late?”

“You were having a bad dream,” Phil said gently.

“Oh. Oh, sorry, did I wake you?”

“It’s okay,” Phil said. “What was your dream?  
“I don’t remember,” Dan said, yawning. “I think I’m just nervous.”

“You know what we should do?” Phil asked.

“What?” 

“Elope.”

“It’s a bit late for that!” Dan said. 

“I mean it. We could still do the wedding tomorrow, but we could someone tonight to marry us. Then we could get some sleep!”

“Phil, it’s—it’s three o’clock in the morning and we’re not in Vegas. There isn’t anyone to marry us right now.” 

Phil frowned.

“It will be fine, baby. It’s our day. There is nothing to worry about. We will be okay because we’ll be together.”

“You’re right, Phil said, calming down a bit. “Together, we can do anything.”

“That’s right,” Dan agreed. “Tomorrow will be fun. It’s a party!”

“I’m just—I just want to hold you right now so badly.”

“Soon,” Dan said with a gentle grin. “Soon and then forever.”

They fell asleep again and made it to morning. When Dan awoke, he saw Phil still on is side, snoring away. He grinned and took a screenshot. He was careful to be quiet as he got up, so as not to wake him. He thought of ending the call, but didn’t want Phil to wake up alone. 

He pulled on a shirt and some jeans and carried Phil into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Phil awoke to the sound of the water in the sink. 

“Good morning, Bear,” he said.

“Good morning!” Dan said, “How did you rest?”

“Pretty good. How about you?”

“Good! I feel good this morning.”

“I’m glad. I guess I’ll get up and get going then,” Phil said, yawning.

“Okay. I’ll see you soon, sweetheart. I love you,” Dan said.

“I love you too, Bear,” Phil said. 

And they ended the Skype call.

 

The wedding was beautiful. Phil walked in from the left with his mum and dad at his elbows, as Dan walked in from the right. Cornelia delivered a beautiful speech about commitment and true love, and then the Justice of the Peace asked them to recite their vows. The packed house was silent and there was not a dry eye — from laughing and from crying— after both had finished. 

They exchanged bands and then exchanged a gentle kiss. 

Arm in arm, they walked together down the center aisle to the standing applause of all of their friends and family. 

They exited the church and ran to the limo amid a stream of bubbles. 

Once they got into the limo and waved until their friends were out of sight, they both collapse onto the seat. Dan took Phil’s hand in his. “We did it!” 

“We did it,” Phil said, squeezing Dan’s hand back. 

Our two introverts rode the rest of the way in silence, hands entwined, to the reception. 

 

The pictures took about ninety minutes, but no one minded. The spring air was just cool enough to keep everyone comfortable in the mid afternoon sun.

Their first dance, a waltz, went off without a hitch, amazing the people in the crowd who didn’t know they’d taken extensive lessons. 

The cake was a white cake with raspberry filling, and as per their agreement beforehand, they fed each other politely and neatly. 

Finally, it was time to return back to the limo and head off to the hotel to rest for the night and then catch the plane to Jamaica the next morning. 

Lying beside one another in the honeymoon suite, they kissed gently, then separated, keeping their arms around each other.

“This is much better than Skype,” Phil said.

“I would say so,” Dan laughed.

“Your vows were beautiful,” Phil whispered.  
“As were yours,” Dan said. “It’s a good thing I don’t wear mascara as I would have looked a mess after hearing them.”

“Dan?” Phil said.

“What, baby?”

“I meant everything I said.”

“I know you did. I did, as well.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a bit, then both yawned at the same time.

“Good night, Mr. Lester-Howell,” Dan said.

“Good night, Mr. Lester-Howell,” Phil replied.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Together. 

Forever.


End file.
